Un regalo del cielo
by Merriel
Summary: Una vieja leyenda cuenta que Dios todo poderoso escondió a una de las criaturas más bella y poderosa de todas, la escondio en la tierra esperando que alguien llegue y le muestre el camino para cumplir su misión. TakaoxKai, AU
1. Es solo un cuento

Hola, permítanme presentarme, mi nombre es Merriel y este es uno de mis primeros fic de beyblade, la pareja principal es TakaoxKai, es un universo alterno así que les pido su comprensión porque me estoy muriendo de nervios (Merriel escondida tras la cortina), jejeje, espero que lo disfruten; aquí tengo algunas aclaraciones:

Palabra- diálogo normal

PALABRA- cuando gritan

_Palabra_- cuando es un pensamiento o voces lejanas

Beyblade no me pertenece, lo cual lamento mucho, solo utilizo los personajes para mis historias

De nuevo una mañana común y corriente, nada especial, las mismas cosas, los mismos cuentos, en fin todo un aburrimiento.

Para Tyson, un muchacho dentro del parámetro de lo normal, la vida monótona lo tenía hastiado, para poder superar aquello solía meterse en problemas de un chico de su edad, de dieciocho años con cabellos color azul tormenta, de piel morena y de buena familia, esa mañana se había levantado un poco más temprano para reunirse con sus amigos y ver como quitarse el aburrimiento.

Sus pasos lo llevaron a una de las lujosas mansiones que pertenecían a su amigo Max, quien al verlo llegar salió a recibirlo

-Tyson, hola ¿Cómo amaneciste?- saludó el muchacho que tenía cabellos rubios como el sol, tenía diecisiete años y aun conservaba las pequitas en su rostro lo cual le daban la apariencia de niño

- Hola Max, bien gracias¿ya llegaron los otros chicos?

-nop, tú eres el primero, para ser un dormilón te levantaste temprano

- es que ya no daba de aburrimiento, desde que las tropas enemigas se retiraron ya no hay nada interesante por ver

- ¿no te alegra que haya terminado la guerra y que nuestros padres hayan regresado?

- no es eso Max, solo quisiera que ocurra algo de vez en cuando para no aburrirme

-no cambiaras nunca Tyson, mejor entremos hasta que lleguen los otros

- bueno, pero tendrás que invitarme un jugo de manzana

- si, lo que digas

Ambos entraron a la casa aunque Tyson ya la conocía de memoria, puesto que con su grupo de amigos se la pasaban de casa en casa, Max condujo al moreno hacia la biblioteca

- espérame aquí, yo iré por tu jugo y tú podrás ver si llegan los demás por el balcón- se alejó corriendo

- ojala no se tarden- replicó el moreno mientras dejaba a un lado su mochila y se acomodaba en un sillón, pero con lo inquieto que es se puso a ver que había en esa biblioteca, como los padres de Max eran los doctores más conocidos del reinado no era de extrañar que los libros en su mayoría tratasen de medicina. Miró los libros cuidadosamente hasta que se topó con uno que no tenía título y estaba muy descuidado, lo sacó.

Miró la portada pero no tenía título y decidió leerlo, era una bella historia de la creación del reinado de Osho en el que él junto a sus amigos vivían, el moreno se internó en la historia cada vez más…

_"una vez terminada las batallas entre demonios y ángeles, Dios triunfó junto a su legión, los demonios fueron desterrados y Dios decidió que ese lugar sería la base para un imperio"_

_"para asegurar está victoria, Dios creó un ser con poderes mucho más extraordinarios que los mismos ángeles, dándole al mismo tiempo una imagen hermosa al igual que su cuerpo, su piel era blanca para que reflejara la pureza en él, para juzgar a los mortales le otorgó ojos cual carmín __para ver sus acciones y encontrar a personas con malas intensiones"_

_"pero Dios decidió que no enviaría a esa criatura a esas tierras, aunque los humanos comenzaron a habitarla poco a poco, Dios no encontraba a uno para que cuidase de la criatura, puesto que no sabía nada y conservaba la inocencia de un niño; el tiempo pasó y como el ser había sido destinado a la tierra debía quedarse ahí, con sumo dolor Dios lo sumergió en un sueño profundo, dejándolo en algún lugar del imperio que creó"_

_"se dice que el resto de los ángeles velan por él, cerciorándose que el que llegue al lugar sea puro de corazón, capaz de brindar amor al ángel y que éste pueda lograr su objetivo y cumplir la misión para la cual fue creado y proteger por siempre al reino"_

- esta historia la conozco, me la contaba mi abuela antes de dormir- dijo el moreno recordando a su dulce abuela quien falleció hace un año

- si quieres puedes quedártelo- Tyson se dio la vuelta sorprendido y vio a un rubito con una sonrisa dulce – no sabía que te gustara los cuentos Tyson

- no es eso Max, pero este me trae gratos recuerdos- ojeó el libro una vez más – además no soy el único¿recuerdas cuando mi abuela nos contaba esta historia sobre la creación de Osho?

- si, solíamos reunirnos en tu casa al anochecer para que nos lo contara, le pedíamos que lo repitiera una y otra vez

- y las deliciosas galletas que preparaba – ambos se dieron la vuelta para ver a la persona que interrumpió

- HILARI- gritaron al unísono al ver a la castaña de dieciocho años

- ¿y que hay de nosotros?- preguntó un muchacho que venía acompañado por un pequeño con gafas y un pelirrojo

- TALA; KENNY; REY- gritó el moreno- llegan tarde

- lo sentimos Tyson, pero estaban conversando tan animadamente que no queríamos interrumpir- dijo el pequeño que a pesar de su baja estatura era muy listo y de la misma edad de Max

- además pensamos que seguirías durmiendo- dijo el pelirrojo que era el mayor de todos sólo por medio año

-adivinaré, apuesto a que te caíste de la cama- concluyó el oji ámbar, que tenía la misma edad de Tyson con cabellos color negro azabache y mirada ámbar, por lo cual todos se pusieron a reír

- muy gracioso, ya vámonos, se nos hizo tarde- Tyson salió de la biblioteca seguido por sus amigos que aún reían

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

- ¿qué hacemos aquí?- preguntó la castaña cuando comenzaron a adentrarse en el bosque

- pregúntale a Tyson- fue la respuesta del neko

- tranquilos, sólo me dejo llevar, creo que encontraremos algo interesante por aquí- respondió el moreno muy seguro de lo que hacía pero al parecer, sus amigos no le apoyaron

- Tyson, si nos perdemos será tú culpa y responsabilidad- cuestionó Tala

- además toma en cuenta que solo tenemos hasta entrada la tarde, nuestros padres se molestaran si llegamos a la noche como la otra ocasión- repuso Kenny recordando que en la anterior aventura llegaron mucho más tarde de la hora establecida

- si no quieren venir no vengan, además…- en ese momento estaba parado sobre un pequeño montículo de barro, el cual no soportó el peso del moreno y resbalo cuesta abajo cayendo al final en un pequeño lago, por suerte no era nada profundo y nadó hasta la superficie, pero al ascender notó una pequeña cueva, casi invisible, quiso acercarse pero la falta de aire se hizo notar y no tuvo más remedio que seguir su camino

- AIRE- dijo apenas salió a la superficie donde sus amigos le ayudaron a llegar a la orilla

- ¿estas bien Tyson¿Te hiciste algo?- preguntó la castaña

- espero que no hayas tragado mucho agua- dijo el rubio

-estoy bien, solo que… achuuu…- estornudó – el agua estaba muy fría

- genial Tyson, ya te resfriaste, será mejor que te llevemos a casa- argumentó Tala mientras ayudaba a Tyson a ponerse de pie junto con Rei

- genial, ahora tendré que quedarme en cama… achuuu… hoy no es mi día- decía mientras se pusieron en marcha

- OH, anímate Tyson, verás que encontraras la manera de entretenerte- dijo la castaña tratando de no reír ante el estado del moreno, pero no le resultó

- muy graciosa Hilari… achuuu- no dijo nada más y siguieron su camino

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_-¿por qué no vienes a buscarme?-_ una voz de un niño nació en la oscuridad

-¿qui… quien dijo eso?- miró a su alrededor, no observaba nada, todo estaba muy oscuro

_- búscame por favor, búscame_

-espera¿quién eres?

_- búscame_ – la voz comenzó a desaparecer

Se levantó algo agitado, sacudió un poco la cabeza para Lugo mirar a su alrededor, estaba en su alcoba, y a juzgar por el color del cielo, ya estaba a punto de anochecer

- fue un sueño- talló sus ojos- un sueño muy extraño- se levantó para ver el horizonte, el color rojizo le encantaba, se sentó en el marco tratando de recordar como fue que llegó a su alcoba, solo recordaba el último comentario de Hilari sobre su resfrío

- esa chica disfruta de la desgracia ajena, uno de estos días me la pagará- miró al horizonte una vez más contemplando el color rojo que tomaba el cielo antes de que llegue la noche

Cerró las cortinas, planeaba ir al comedor y robar algo de la cena antes que la servidumbre la sirviera, se puso su abrigo, se encaminó a la puerta y…

_"búscame"_

- ¿Qué fue eso?

_"por favor, búscame"_

- esa voz es, es…

_"búscame"_

Sin razón alguna, se calzó lo más rápido que pudo, se abrigó mejor, tomó su mochila ya salió a todo carrera, empujó a personas, se disculpó torpemente, no sabía porque, pero tenía la impresión de saber donde exactamente iba.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Llegó al lago donde antes había caído, metió una mano en el para comprobar que el agua estaba helada pero no vaciló, se quitó el abrigo y los zapatos y se metió al agua, buscó la pequeña cueva que vio horas antes y cuando dio con ella entró, no tuvo que nadar mucho para encontrar una especie de caverna donde por una extraña razón estaba cálida.

Salió del agua y exploró el lugar, cuando hubo recobrado el sentido notó que en ella se encontraban unos extraños cristales en forma de estalactitas y estalagmitas, gracias al brillo de los cristales todo se mantenía iluminado, caminó con precaución cuidando de no perder el camino.

-este lugar es muy raro, nunca había visto este tipo de…- se quedó mudo cuando creyó ver en un extraño cristal una figura que al parecer dormía, se acercó cuidadosamente

Al estar más cerca pudo ver un poco mejor, pero algunos de los cristales cubrían su visión, dio la vuelta hasta que encontró un sitio donde no era cubierto por cristales, el cristal estaba un poco empañado, talvez por la humedad del ambiente ya que era una caverna, pasó su mano para limpiar un poco la superficie

- ¿pero que… - al limpiar el cristal vio claramente lo que en su interior se encontraba, un muchachito, con la piel más blanca que alguna vez se haya visto, su cabello bicolor y labios rosaditos y pálidos además estaba vestido completamente de blanco, el moreno no supo como reaccionar, solo se alejó un poco ante la impresión, quería alejarse pero algo le dijo que no lo hiciera, se acercó para ver mejor, la verdad era que el niño era muy lindo, lentamente puso su mano en el cristal y comenzó a hacer círculos, mientras en su mente sólo había una palabra…

- Kai…- la dijo como un murmullo, pero apenas la pronunció el bicolor abrió los ojos de golpe lo cual causo un terrible susto al moreno, se alejó de un salto- ¿pero que rayos?- el cristal comenzó a quebrarse, el moreno apenas sintió las piernas y echó a correr

- esto es una pesadilla, un mal sueño- decía mientras corría a todo lo que las piernas le daban, cuando vio el pequeño pasaje de agua que lo llevó hasta ahí se lanzó, estando en el agua se puso a nadar lo más rápido que podía, cuando por fin llegó a la superficie, nado hacia la orilla, se puso los zapatos como pudo, también el abrigo, echó un vistazo al lago notando que una pequeña luz se hacía presente, comenzó a correr como loco cuando desafortunadamente tropezó golpeándose la cabeza para luego quedar inconsciente, pero antes de hacerlo notó como alguien se le acercaba.


	2. Conociendonos

Abrió los ojos pesadamente, le dolía la cabeza y estaba mareado, notó como las aves ya comenzaban a cantar anunciando la llegada del nuevo día, pronto sintió que se encontraba en una suave y mullida cama, cuando pudo ver mejor¡estaba en su cama¡En su habitación!, se sentó de golpe causando más daño a su cabeza

- entonces lo de ayer fue solo un sueño, vaya que parecía real- dijo suspirando de alivio- bueno, creo que es un poco temprano aún, esperare a que el abuelo me despierte- dijo tomando las sábanas y echándose por completo en la cama viendo por leves instantes al muchacho arrodillado al lado de la cama

- buenas noches- dijo mientras cerraba los ojos y el chico le sonrió, tres, dos, uno…

-AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH- se escuchó por toda la mansión, las criadas se asustaron, los pájaros escaparon y las personas que estaban en las calles se quedaron paralizadas, pero volvamos a la habitación de cierto moreno

- ¿QUE… QUE HACES AQUÍ?- dijo mientras señalaba al muchachito que no aparentaba tener más de los doce o trece años el cual miró hacia ambos lados para luego señalarse el mismo con su dedo índice, lo que provocó que Tyson se cayera de la cama- no puede ser, entonces no fue un sueño- miró de nuevo al niño bicolor- es él, no hay duda que es él, rayos ahora como…

- Tyson¿qué ocurrió pequeño¿Te sientes bien?- escuchó la voz de su abuelo al otro lado de la puerta para luego escuchar como esta se abría lentamente- Tyson¿estas…- un fuerte empujón volvió a cerrar la puerta dejando al anciano sorprendido- TYSON

- un momento abuelo, me estoy cambiando- dijo mientras abría su armario el cual estaba hecho un desastre, sacó toda la ropa que había en el, se dirigió al bicolor para cargarlo y meterlo dentro, en un par de segundos logró vestirse; todo lo hizo a la velocidad de la luz

- Tyson ya me canse- el abuelo entró para encontrar a un Tyson que reía nerviosamente y estaba parado junto a su armario

- buenos días abuelo¿Qué te trae por acá?

- escuché un grito Tyson y vine a cerciorarme que todo estuviese en orden, deberías ordenar tu habitación- dijo en tono de reproche, mientras se acercaba al moreno, para mala suerte de este último, el abuelo se paró entre él y el armario- veo que la fiebre ya bajó, eso significa que ya no necesitaras más medicamentos

- si, el que me dieron surgió un buen efecto… - mientras su abuelo comenzaba con el sermón de siempre, Tyson notó como la puerta del armario se abría lentamente para luego dejar ver al bicolor que empujaba la puerta despacito, Tyson se puso más nervioso aún cuando notó que el bicolor al verlo sonrió de nuevo y comenzó a salir del armario

- Tyson¿me estas escuchando?- el abuelo comenzó a darse vuelta para ver que distraía a su nieto, en un dos por tres Tyson se interpuso entre el armario y su abuelo cerrando de un portazo el mueble- ¿te sucede algo muchacho?

- no, nada abuelo, estoy de maravilla, solo que me muero de hambre- empujó a su abuelo a la salida de su habitación- ve a desayunar y yo estaré allí en un minuto sí, también deberías despertar a mamá y a papá

- ya están despiertos Tyson, pero esta bien, no tardes te esperaremos- dijo al fin mientras se alejaba de la habitación perdiéndose por los pasillos

-ufff, estuvo cerca, aahhhh- gritó de nuevo cuando vio que el bicolor lo observaba fijamente- ¿Cuándo llegaste aquí?- miró al niño de arriba abajo, estaba completamente vestido de blando lo que hacía resaltar su cabello y sus ojos, Tyson se apoyó en una rodilla para ver mejor los ojos del chico- tienes un color de ojos muy peculiar ¿sabías?- lo eran en verdad, era la primera vez que Tyson observaba un color de ojos así, eran color carmín y al mirarlos detenidamente parecía que te absorbían

- TYSON, EL DESAYUNO- la voz de su abuelo lo trajo a la realidad, se había quedado contemplando al muchachito

- SI, YA VOY ABUELO- contestó mientras se disponía a salir de la habitación, pero hubo un ligero problema, el niño lo estaba siguiendo, Tyson lo tomó del brazo y lo llevó de nuevo a su habitación- escucha, no se que rayos está pasando, pero lo averiguare, por el momento quédate aquí y no salgas hasta que yo llegue ¿entendido?- el bicolor solo lo miró para luego ver al moreno salir de la habitación

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

- hijo, veo que ya te sientes mejor, me preocupé cuando fui a media noche para ver como estabas, pero ya parecías mucho mejor- dijo Taheshi, la madre de Tyson de la cual el moreno había heredado el color de su cabello

- para la próxima fíjate donde pisas Tyson, no queremos que a la próxima te vayas a un acantilado jajaja- dijo Takeru, el padre de Tyson que al igual que el hijo tenía un fuerte sentido de la aventura

Así se iniciaba cada mañana, con los comentarios de sus padres y las críticas de su abuelo, si señor, lo único que faltaba era su hermano mayor Hitoshi, o Hiro de cariño, el cual aún no volvía de las expediciones del reino.

El pelitormenta estaba comiendo su desayuno lo más tranquilamente posible, para no levantar sospechas, se mantenía al borde de la animada conversación que llevaban a cabo los mayores, pensando en el chico que se encontraba en su habitación, claro, si seguía allí.

- estoy llenó, me retiro – dijo mientras tomaba un plato con frutas picadas

- Tyson¿saldrás hoy? – preguntó su madre

- si, jejeje, tengo que verme con los muchachos para algunas cosas

- bien, recuerda que solo hasta entrada la tarde, todavía no se capturó a los invasores de el reino enemigo, y hasta que no se los encuentre las calles no son seguras – dijo su padre tomando una imagen sería para mostrar autoridad

- si papá, no lo haré, con permiso- estaba por retirarse, cuando…

- muchacho, se puede saber por qué llevas ese plato – preguntó su abuelo

- es que me gustan estas frutas, y además todavía tengo un poco de hambre

- ¿Cuándo no? Jejeje, bien Tyson- el moreno se retiró- Saluda a tus amigos de mi parte

- lo haré- se escuchó desde fuera del comedor

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

- ufff, pensé que nunca saldría – dijo al llegar a su habitación que seguía hecho un desorden… momento, esa no podía ser la habitación¿o si?, Tyson sacudió su cabeza para ver mejor, la habitación a la que había entrado estaba totalmente ordenada, todo en su lugar, la cama tendida con el bicolor sentado en ella… ¿acaso él?

Dejó el plato en una mesa, miró todo, todo estaba en su lugar, se acercó al bicolor

-¿tú limpiaste todo esto? – Preguntó pero lo único que recibió fue una ligera sonrisa que hizo sonrojar al moreno – pues, no tenías que hacerlo- se dirigió a la mesa para luego tomar el plato, se lo dio al bicolor – toma, debes tener hambre- el bicolor tomó el plato y comenzó a comer los trocitos de manzana

Tyson lo dejó por un momento para dirigirse al balcón y respirar aire fresco, tenía que meditar, saber que rayos pasaba, solo recordaba haber visto una figura extraña acercarse a él y luego despertó en su habitación…

_Me preocupé cuando fui a media noche para ver como estabas_

Las palabras que le dijo su madre lo hicieron reaccionar, ella había ido a media noche a su habitación, lo que significaba que él ya estaba allí¿acaso el bicolor lo había llevado? Volteó a ver al chico que ya no comía nada y había dejado el plato casi lleno a un lado

- ¿Qué¿Ya no tienes hambre?- se acercó al muchacho quien tan solo lo miraba- te hice una pregunta- nada, el bicolor tan solo lo miraba lo que hizo entender al moreno que no lo entendía

- Tyson, tus padres y yo saldremos al consejo, volveremos para el almuerzo¿no quieres venir?- decía el abuelo mientras abría la puerta de la habitación- ¿y bien?

- n… no abuelo, yo iré a otro lado con mis amigos jejeje- reía el moreno que estaba sentado en su cama

- bien pequeño, entonces nos veremos después- se fue

- ufff, no sé por que, pero si te sigo teniendo aquí me vas a causar problemas- dijo mientras ayudaba al bicolor a incorporarse ya que segundos antes que su abuelo entrase, hizo que Kai se acostase en el suelo para que su abuelo no lo viese, por fortuna el abuelo solo se limitó a hablar desde el marco de la puerta- bien, creo que primero debemos saber de donde saliste- se levantó, cogió la alforja que siempre llevaba- será mejor que salgamos por aquí- señaló una enredadera que llegaba a su balcón- si salimos por la puerta principal los criados harán muchas preguntas- se subió al borde del balcón, luego miró al bicolor- espera aquí, traeré la escalera

Bajó con cuidado, por suerte el jardinero no había llegado así que tomó la escalera y la colocó a un lado del balcón

- OYE, YA PUEDES BAJAR- gritó esperando que el bicolor se aproximase, pero nada- OYE ¿ME ESCUCHASTE?

- s… si

- AAHHHHHHH- se dio la vuelta para ver al bicolor que lo miraba fijamente- ¿Cómo bajaste?

- sal… salte- al parecer le costaba articular palabra

- ¿Cómo que saltaste, es mas de…¿Un momento¿Tú hablas¿Por que no dijiste nada a un principio? Te hubiese preguntado un montón de cosas más

-… - volvió a callar

- cielos, mejor vámonos- tomó la mano derecha del bicolor y salieron del jardín para luego dar a la calle

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

En el transitado mercado, Tyson trataba de darse paso entre la gente, al parecer las nuevas embarcaciones habían llegado y había mucho que ver

- maldición, así nunca podremos avanzar- dijo en tono de reproche, miró al bicolor quien tan solo lo miraba con esos bonitos ojos carmín, el moreno enrojeció al instante así que volvió la vista lo más rápido que pudo- "cielos¿Por qué me pone tan nervioso?"

- TYSON, BUENOS DÍAS- la voz de Hilari se oyó a lo lejos, el moreno volteo para ver que estaba acompañada por Max, ambos se acercaron corriendo hacia él y Tyson solo tuvo tiempo de esconder al bicolor colocándolo tras él

- ho… hola chicos¿Qué los trae por acá?- respondió lo más calmado posible

- por favor Tyson, es el mercado, siempre venimos a ver si hay alguna novedad- dijo la castaña

- si, además nos alegra verte repuesto de esa gripe¿cómo te curaste tan rápido?- preguntó el rubio

- bueno, yo… la verdad…

- AAHHH, QUE LINDO- gritó Hilari lo cual tomó por sorpresas a los dos amigos

El pequeño que estaba escondido tras Tyson, había asomado la cabecita ya que sentía curiosidad de saber quienes eran aquellas personas que hablaban con el moreno. Hilari empujó a Tyson a un costado para ver mejor al bicolor lo cual hizo que el moreno se ponga muy nervioso

- ¿y ese niño Tyson?- preguntó el rubio mientras miraba como Hilari lo observaba de pies a cabeza repitiendo lo lindo que era

- pues, verás…

- Tyson ¿es primo tuyo o algo así?- preguntó la castaña

- no, bueno si, bueno no, él es…

- olvídalo, es imposible que alguien tan lindo como él sea primo tuyo, ni semejanza tienen- dijo Hilari con una sonrisa la cual hizo enfurecer al moreno- dime ¿Cómo te llamas?

-… Kai- dijo apenas

- ¿Kai? AHHHH, QUE NOMBRE TAN LINDO- abrazó al pequeño a más no poder- es un gusto, mi nombre es Hilari y el es Max

- Hola pequeño- el rubio se acercó- ¿Tyson es tu primo o algo así?

- ¿primo?- dijo algo confundido el bicolor ya que no entendía ni una palabra de lo que le decían

- si eres un familiar o algo así- aclaró Hilari

- no… él… me encontró- dijo Kai señalando a Tyson- lu… luego me llevó a su casa

- MENTIROSO, YO NUNCA TE LLEVE A MI CASA- gritó el moreno, haciendo que el pequeño baje la mirada

- TYSON NO LE GRITES, ES SOLO UN NIÑO- gritó Hilari

- así que estás perdido ¿eh¿Y tus padres?- preguntó el rubio a lo que Kai miró al cielo y lo señaló- ya, ya veo- dijo un poco arrepentido ante la pregunta

- tal vez es uno de los prisioneros que llegaron hace poco para encontrar a sus familias- dijo la castaña algo triste- pobrecito, sus padres debieron fallecer en la guerra

- es una pena¿pero…- Max fue interrumpido por Tyson quien tomó de la mano al bicolor y se lo levó- ¿Tyson a donde lo llevas?

- a un lugar más calmado para charlar¿vienen?- ambos se miraron pero siguieron al moreno

Continuará…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

¿?- que salgas…

Merriel: que no

¿?- sal, antes que me moleste

M: no quiero

¿?: SAL (empuja a Merriel al escenario)

M: (mas roja que un tomate) ho…hola, pues este fue el segundo capítulo, espero que les guste, cualquier comentario será bien recibido y los que quieran que este intento de historia siga, pues lo continuaré

¿Ya acabaste?

M: ya voy abuela

¿?: QUE NO SOY TU ABUELA

M: ups, ya se enojó, bien nos veremos en el próximo capítulo y cualquier duda que tengan háganmela saber para que se las aclare, lo haré con gusto, nos leemos…


	3. Este niño introducción al misterio

- ten, esto te refrescará- Hilari le dio al pequeño un raspadillo ya que con el calor que hacía supuso que tendría sed- no lo comas rápido o te dolerá la cabeza

HOOOOOLAAAAAAAAA…

Perdón la tardanza, es que… TENÍA EXÁMENES Y ME LA PASABA ESTUDIANDO TODO EL TIEMPO… pero ya terminaron, por suerte y además que no había mucha inspiración que digamos… jejeje estaba algo depre…

Algunas aclaraciones: PALABRA- cuando gritan

_Palabra_- algo narrado o de otro tiempo

Palabra- diálogo normal

Bian, ahora al fic y no olviden dejar comentarios para ver que tal lo hago, ahora al fic…

Ahhh, los personajes no me pertenecen, solo los tomo prestados para este fic... ahora si, a leer…

**Este niño… introducción al misterio**

- ten, esto te refrescará- Hilari le dio al pequeño un raspadillo ya que con el calor que hacía supuso que tendría sed- no lo comas rápido o te dolerá la cabeza

- bien Tyson, ahora explícanos que fue lo que pasó- preguntó el rubio mientras la castaña se acercaba a ellos

- es una historia de locos, no se si me van a creer o no

- ya basta de excusas Tyson, dinos de una vez- reprochó Hilari

- esta bien, esta bien, lo que pasó fue que…

- BUENOS DIAS CHICOS- la voz de Rei y Tala hizo que voltearan

- hola chicos ¿Cómo están?- preguntó Max

- yo sorprendido de ver a Tyson, ¿oye como te recuperaste tan rápido?- preguntó Rei

- si, ayer no tenías buen aspecto- dijo Tala

- cielos, en verdad que no lo sé, ya tengo suficiente con… - sintió un tirón de su capa, cuando se fijó vio que el bicolor se había acercado y le reclamaba atención- …él

- ¿y este niño?- preguntó Tala mientras lo miraba curioso

- nunca había visto ese color de ojos, es muy raro- dio Rei mirando mejor los ojos del pequeño que se escondía tras Tyson, al parecer no le gustaba como lo miraban esos dos

- eso es lo que tratamos de averiguar- Max volvió a mirar a Tyson- vamos Tyson dinos

- esta bien, pero luego no me acusen de loco- dijo el moreno resignado

- si no lo dices te acusaremos de pervertido y pedófilo por llevarte a un niño a tu casa sin reportarlo- dijo Hilari

- QUE, ¿TE LLEVASTE AL NIÑO A TU CASA?- gritó Rei

- QUE NO, EL ME SIGUIÓ, BUENO… AGGGGHHHHH, NO SÉ- dijo el moreno más molesto que antes

- Tyson, yo no conocía ese lado tuyo- concluyó Tala mirándolo con desaprobación

- YO NO SOY NINGUN PERVERTIDO- gritó, lo que causó que todos los que estaban cerca se quedasen viendo

- ¿entonces? ¿Nos lo cuentas o no?- preguntó Max

- esta bien, verán, todo comenzó cuando…

- listo, esto es todo señor Dickenson

- gracias Kenny, disculpa que te pediera que me ayudases, sino no hubiese acabado nunca

- de nada, al contrario, fue un placer

- solo una cosa más, ¿podrías acomodar estos pergaminos por favor?

- claro, ¿Dónde?

- no tienen sección específica, así que puedes acomodarlo en el desván

- bien

Subió los pergaminos con algo de dificultad, una vez allí trató de acomodarlos lo mejor posible pero por un descuido tropezó

- auch, me dolió- se quejó mientras veía el desastre que había causado- será mejor que arregle esto

Comenzó a arreglar todo lo que había tirado, cuando vio un pergamino que no había visto antes y a causa de la humedad estaba maltratado, lo levantó con cuidado y viendo el sello roto no pudo resistirse a ver de qué se trataba

- es la leyenda del reino, que interesante, esta parte nunca la había oído, me pregunto si el señor Dickenson podrá prestármelo- terminó su deber y bajo hasta donde se encontraba el ministro, le hizo la pregunta

- claro que si, pero cuídalo bien, no sabía que había esa clase de pergaminos

- gracias, se lo devolveré en cuanto termine de leerlo

- no te molestes, es más, puedes quedártelo

- ¿EN SERIO?, GRACIAS

- de nada, anda que ya es hora de almorzar y tus padres deben estar esperándote

- es verdad, nos vemos y gracias de nuevo- se fue corriendo contento por el regalo

- SALUDA A LOS MUCHACHOS DE MI PARTE- gritó pero no estaba seguro si lo había escuchado- estos chicos, siempre están corriendo, bueno mejor vuelvo al trabajo

- Tyson, yo creo que la medicación que te dieron te afectó el poco cerebro que tienes, ¿Cómo supones que vayamos a tragarnos esas historia?- dijo Hilari

- estoy de acuerdo con Hilari- dijo el pelirrojo

- también yo, ¿tu que opinas Rei?

- lo mismo que tú Max, a Tyson se le zafó un tornillo

Después de escuchar el relato de Tyson, sus amigos presentes se pusieron a cuestionar si la cordura del moreno estaba estable

- es la verdad, conste que les dije que no era para creer- dijo el moreno sentado en el suelo y junto al albino bicolor que aun no entendía nada

- talvez lo soñaste Tyson, pero eso no explica de donde viene este niño- dijo Tala mirando al pequeño- ¿Cuántos años tiene?

- no lo sé, no le pregunte- miró al pequeño- oye ¿Cuántos años tienes?

- ¿Qué?- dijo moviendo la cabeza a un lado

- ¿Qué cuantos años tienes?

- pues… bueno… no sé- ante la respuesta el moreno se cayó de espaldas para luego pararse de golpe

-¿COMO QUE NO SABES? ¿ES QUE PERDISTE LA MEMORIA O ALGO ASI?- el bicolor también se paró, de pie le llegaba un poco más abajo del hombro del moreno

- ¿Qué quieres que te diga?, tú fuiste el que me despertó ¿no es así?, ahora lo único que sé… es que estoy aquí contigo- fue la respuesta del pequeño, los demás miraban la escena con sumo interés

- PERO… ¿QUE DICES? SI FUISTE TU QUIEN ME LLAMO

- ¿Qué?

- TU DIJISTE QUE TE BUSCARA

- pero… yo no te llamé

- NO ME MIENTAS, YO FUI Y LUEGO TU APARECISTE EN MI HABITACION

- claro, tú estabas con fiebre y no podía dejarte allí- en ese momento los ojos carmín y los azules se miraron fijamente, el de mirada carmín ganó ya que el moreno desvió la mirada para luego callar por largo rato- así que yo…

- bueno, será mejor que nos vayamos a almorzar ¿no les parece?- dijo la castaña tratando de tranquilizar el ambiente

- yo apoyo a Hilari- dijo el rubio

- nosotros también- dijeron los otros dos

- CHICOS, HOLA- voltearon a ver, era Kenny quien se aproximaba

- Kenny, hola ¿Qué traes allí?- preguntó Rei

- me lo regaló el señor Dickenson, es la leyenda de la creación del reino, con ilustraciones y todo

- parece que está muy gastado- dijo Hilari

- si, es por eso que debo tener cuidado con el, oigan ¿Qué le pasa a Tyson?- preguntó al notar como su amigo no le había puesto atención

- es que ocurrió un pequeño problema- explicó Tala

-¿problema? ¿Qué problema?- volvió a preguntar

- este problema- habló Tyson poniéndose a un lado para dejar ver al bicolor

- ¿y ese niño?- preguntó Kenny

- no sabemos, sólo sabemos que se llama Kai- explicó el rubio

- ¿Kai?, ¿Kai? Ese nombre no es de por aquí- dijo- bueno, será mejor que me vaya, un gusto Kai, bueno nos vemos

- nos vemos Kenny, cuídate- se despidieron mientras veían a su amigo perderse entre la gente 

- será mejor que nosotros también nos vayamos- repuso Max, acto seguido los chicos se despidieron del moreno y del ojicarmín, luego se retiraron 

- mejor volvamos, luego sabremos que hacer- dijo el moreno- vámonos

-…- solo asintió con la cabeza y lo siguió- _"después de todo, lo único que ahora tengo eres tú"_

- cielos, estoy lleno

- ¿no quieres más Kenny?

- no, gracias mamá, estuvo delicioso

- jajaja, tu madre es la mejor en la cocina, no en vano es la cocinera real- dijo su padre

- si, jajaja, por eso me encanta su comida, ¿puedo retirarme?

- si Kenny, te llamaremos cualquier cosa- dijo su madre

- con permiso- se retiró a su alcoba

- ¿Por qué está tan ansioso?- preguntó el esposo

- recibió un nuevo pergamino por parte del ministro- respondió su esposa riendo 

- eso lo explica todo

Estaba en su cama, observando el dichoso pergamino como si fuese lo más maravilloso del mundo, junto a él un cuaderno de apuntes

- veamos… esta parte la conocía… esta también… ¿y esto?

Vio unas estrofas que no estaban en los libros de historia, puso mas atención, pudo descifrar la escritura a pesar de lo maltratado de esta, a medida que avanzaba más se sorprendía. Un relato sorprendente de la criatura más poderosa que creo Dios para vivir entre los humanos, las descripciones que se daban de el eran muy singulares, de modo que si llegase a este mundo se darían cuenta de inmediato

- las descripciones, me parecen conocidas…

Siguió leyendo, la siguiente estrofa hablaba del carácter y poder que este ser poseía, un carácter pasivo y calmado, describía sus poderes como el fin de todo para aquellos que no llegasen a mostrar un corazón sincero pero un poder de salvación y seguridad para aquellos que sus corazones sean dignos de recibirla

- esto es interesante, veamos que más dice 

La estrofa siguiente hablaba de la persona que debía hacerse cargo de él, su corazón debía de ser sincero y amable, ya que debía de enseñar al juez las cosas buenas del reino para que este sintiera el deber de defenderlo cuando el reinado estuviese en riesgo. También narraba que dicho ser había sido puesto en un sueño profundo esperando a la persona que le guiase para cumplir su misión

- esta historia parece más una fábula- notando que faltaba unas tres líneas por leer hizo un último esfuerzo ya que el sueño lo estaba venciendo

"_Dios le dio ojos que adquirieron la sangre de los inocentes que ahora juzgan a los malvados que solo piensan en destruir la creación de Dios, el color carmín quedó grabado en sus ojos; la apariencia de un niño con un cuero frágil ya que su inocencia es lo más puro que hay, la piel más delicada y blanca ya que en él no hay pecado alguno, cabellos suaves que representan al eclipse de la luna que es su guardiana y junto al sol ambos protegerán al ángel juez hasta que este listo para cumplir su misión y llevarlo al reino de los cielos" _

- el ángel juez…- dijo antes de quedarse dormido, el cansancio era demasiado- ojos carmín… la piel… blanca… inocente… guardianes

3… 2… 1…

- carmín… ¿carmín?... CARMÍN

Ya el sol hacía su aparición por el ventanal, al llegar donde dormía el moreno este se cubrió el rostro, pero ni modo ya se había despertado y nada podía hacer

- buenos días- dijo estirándose y mirando a su lado, donde había preparado una cama para el bicolor, pero, ¿y el bicolor?- ¿Kai?, maldición

Se levantó presuroso, ¿hace cuanto tiempo se había levantado?, la cama del pequeño estaba perfectamente arreglada, si es que acaso se había ido ha ver la mansión se metería en problemas. Salió de la habitación y comenzó a buscar al niño, fue cuando acercándose al comedor escuchó risas de sus padres y su abuelo

- Tyson, buenos días- dijo su madre al verlo entrar

- ¿dormiste bien pequeño?- preguntó su abuelo

- si, gracias, ¿por qué la risa?- preguntó

- pues, verás Tyson…- su padre fue interrumpido por…

- buenos días Tyson- …el pequeño que bebía una taza con leche, el moreno se cayó de espaldas

- mamá, papá, abuelo; puedo explicarlo todo- fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente

- cariño, ¿por qué no nos dijiste que encontraste a este niño?- preguntó su madre mientras alcanzaba al bicolor un plato con galletas- es muy lindo

- muchacho, este pequeño sabe mucho de las antiguas escrituras, eso nos sorprendió a tu padre y a mi- dijo el abuelo sonriendo

- si, jamás había escuchado a alguien interpretar de esa forma los escritos- argumentó el padre de Tyson, observando al pequeño con admiración- talvez sus padres sean expertos en pergaminos antiguos

- dinos pequeño, ¿a que se dedican tus padres?- preguntó la señora acariciando el suave cabello bicolor

- mi papá es el creador- respondió con una sonrisa

- ¿a si? ¿Y que crea?- continuó el abuelo

- de todo, hace cualquier cosa – Kai no sabía por que se le hacía ese tipo de preguntas, pero prefirió contestarles lo más sencillo que podía, además, las galletas que le dio la mamá del moreno estaban deliciosas, mientras tanto, Tyson se había sentado a un lado de la mesa observando como su familia estaba encantado con el niño con una enorme gota en su frente

- ¿y tu mamá? – preguntó Takeru

- no tengo mamá, solo mi papá- un silencio se apoderó del comedor

- entonces, ¿qué pasó con tu papá? – preguntó Taheshi, temiendo escuchar la respuesta 

- me dejó durmiendo, luego se fue al cielo; me dijo que cuando acabe lo que tengo que hacer aquí volvería para llevarme a su lado- los mayores se miraron entre si, con suma tristeza

- Kai, te quedaras con Tyson hasta que nosotros resolvamos un asunto ¿de acuerdo?- dijo el papá de Tyson mientras le acariciaba la cabeza- Tyson, cuídalo

- ¿A dónde van?- preguntó el moreno viendo a sus padres salir junto al abuelo pero no recibió respuesta y se quedó solo en el amplio comedor con el bicolor

- ¿quieres una galleta? Están muy buenas- dijo el niño ofreciéndolo una galleta al moreno

- ¿POR QUE TE FUISTE SIN AVISAR? NO SABES EL SUSTO QUE ME DISTE- gritó, la presión lo estaba matando

- no te despertabas y además tenía mucha hambre, tú abuelo entró y me encontró

- ¿mi abuelo te trajo aquí?

- si, fueron muy amables conmigo, les dije que debíamos esperarte para comenzar a desayunar; pero dijeron que no importaba ya que tenía hambre- explicó de lo más tranquilo mientras comía la galletita

- cielos, esto es perfecto, ¿ahora como les explicaré todo?

- pero si ya les dije todo, como me encontraste y como te traje

- QUEEEEEE, ¿LES DIJISTE LO DEL LAGO?

- si, ¿acaso no debía hacerlo?

- NOOOO, EN PRIMER LUGAR NO DEBISTE HABER DEJADO QUE MI ABUELO TE VIESE

- debiste habérmelo dicho antes, yo haré todo lo que me digas y aprenderé de ti

- ¿Qué? ¿De que hablas? Se te zafó un tornillo ¿cierto?

- tú fuiste el que me despertó, así que yo deberé seguirte y obedecerte en todo hasta que mi tiempo llegue- el pequeño se acercó al moreno y lo miró con esos lindos ojos carmín- cuidaré de ti por haberme despertado

-… pe… pero ¿QUE ESTAS DICIENDO? YO NO…

- TYSOOOOOOOON

- ¿chicos?- el moreno se giró para ver a sus amigos, todos cansados y agitados por haber corrido tanto- ¿Qué les pasa ahora?

- Tyson, ven es una emergencia- dijo Hilari mientras jalaba al moreno para salir

- ¿emergencia? ¿Qué tipo de emergencia?- preguntó mientras Rei lo empujaba por los hombros

- no hay tiempo, tiene que ver con el niño- le dijo el neko

- ¿con Kai?- Tyson estaba más que confundido

- si, Kenny descubrió algo sorprendente- dijo un muchacho mientras cargaba al pequeño en brazos, era…

- ¿BRYAN? ¿Cuándo llegaste?

- jejeje, hola Tyson, llegue ayer a media noche, los demás también se sorprendieron y yo me sorprendí más con el relato de Kenny- explicaba el muchacho mientras salían a la calle- además no vine solo, Brooklyn y Marahia también volvieron, y tu hermano llegará esta tarde

- ¿QUE? ¿EN SERIO?

- ya habrá tiempo de hablar, tenemos que llegar con Kenny- dijo Max empezando a correr, el resto lo siguió

Continuará…

Gracias por los lindos comentarios, aunque no parezca si los leo, a medida que continúe la historia se irán aclarando algunas cosas


End file.
